


A Special Place In Hell

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Aftercare, Demons, Edgeplay, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, hell dream, i think, like hes tied up so, like seriously so much sin, sacreligious, sin - Freeform, use of the title of Elder in a sexual setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to one of Kevin's better Spooky Mormon Hell Dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Place In Hell

Kevin opens his eyes to see a familiar room, which is lit with a dim red tint and feels swelteringly hot. His arms are held up by a rope hanging from the ceiling, and his legs are forced apart by restraints on the ground. He is naked. Prone. Vulnerable. 

The door creaks open, and a figure enters— a figure that takes the form of Connor McKinley. Connor’s suit and his eyes glint, adding more red to the already crimson room. He strides slowly to Kevin’s side. 

“Welcome, Elder Price,” Connor hisses. “We haven’t seen you in a while…”

Connor lifts up Kevin’s head, his mouth nipping at the exposed skin of his neck and jaw. Kevin gasps, his eyes slamming shut.

“Someone’s eager tonight, I see…” Connor grabs Kevin’s chin, forcing him to look right in those red, devilish eyes. “Well, Kevin Price, you’re not getting off that easy.” Connor smirks. 

“Yes, Connor,” Kevin replies shakily.

For a split second, Connor’s nails dig into Kevin’s skin. Then he lets go, growling, “No! You will address me as Elder McKinley. Understood?”

“Yes, Elder McKinley,” Kevin says.

“Good. Now, Kevin. Understand that I need to hear every sound you make. I need to hear you moan. I need to hear you _beg._ Understood?”

“Yes, Elder McKinley.”

McKinley smirks. “Very good.” He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it aside. “It’s very hot here. Isn’t it, Kevin?”

Kevin nods. He knows what is going to happen soon. He watches hungrily as Elder McKinley unbuttons a few of the buttons on his shirt. He stops far too soon, Kevin thinks, but then McKinley comes in for a rough, dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue and accompanied by roaming, tight-gripped hands that play with his nipples and skim his sides before they finally settle around Kevin’s cock. Kevin groans into McKinley’s mouth as he jerks Kevin off with quick, rough strokes. 

“Oh, C-Elder. Elder McKinley. Please.”

Pleasure mounts in the pit of Kevin’s stomach. His hips move desperately. It feels so good…

And then Elder McKinley pulls away.

“Very good, Kevin,” Elder McKinley purrs. He finally discards that stupid shirt. Kevin’s mouth practically waters as he stares at the smooth, pale planes of McKinley’s chest. “Don’t forget, I need to hear you. Okay?”

“Yes, Elder McKinley.”

McKinley nods in approval. He studies Kevin with a calculating gaze, taking in his messy, sweaty hair and the reddish marks blossoming all over his chest and neck. Then he approaches Kevin again. There are dirty kisses, this time starting at the mouth and heading nearly all the way down, skirting around Kevin’s dick but making themselves very present around his hips and thighs. 

And then, finally, McKinley takes the tip in his mouth, his tongue working diligently on the head. Kevin lets out a whimper that redoubles as Elder McKinley’s hands and mouth envelop his cock. He writhes against the restraints, which burn against his skin. When he looks down, McKinley’s demonic eyes are trained on his, burning wickedly even as McKinley’s mouth is stretched around Kevin’s cock. Soon, his pleasure is again building in his stomach.

“Oh, Elder McKinley, I’m gonna—”

Suddenly, the wonderful sensations are gone. McKinley stands in front of him, wiping his mouth seductively. 

“That was very good, Kevin. Thank you for telling me.”

McKinley’s gaze pierces Kevin as he whines desperately. His nerve endings are on fire, but he’s incapable of soothing them, and it seems as though McKinley is refusing to help him.

“Elder McKinley, I… please… I need…”

“I know, Kevin. I know what you need. But remember what I told you. You’re not getting off that easy…” McKinley winks. “But let me tell you, Kevin, how good you’ve been for me already. You’ve done everything I asked of you. And you’re so beautiful, standing there, with your lips swollen and my marks all over your body. You look… debauched, Kevin. And I’m not nearly through with you yet.” McKinley gets close, and though the Elder is careful not to even brush against Kevin’s cock, the touch brings some relief. Kevin feels McKinley’s growing hardness pressing against him, feels his shuddering breath against his skin when they make contact. “But you’re so good, Kevin, and so beautiful. You can feel how much I want you, can’t you?”

Kevin nods. “Please, Elder…”

“You’ll have your way, eventually. But not until I’m through with you.”

And Elder McKinley is down on his knees again, taking Kevin in his mouth. Kevin moans at the feeling. McKinley plays with Kevin’s balls as he sucks him off, and Kevin gets even closer even quicker, and he doesn’t want to say anything, but the increasing volume of his noises gives him away. 

With startling quickness, Elder McKinley is standing again. “Good, Kevin. Very good. Stay here.” McKinley laughs. “Not that you have much of a choice, now, do you?”

Kevin is so strung out, longing for release, that he can’t tell whether Elder McKinley is gone for days or seconds. Kevin can only stand, the hot, heavy air teasing his aching cock, and catch his breath. But eventually, the Elder returns, carrying with him a bottle. 

“Thank you for waiting, Kevin. What a good job you’ve done.” McKinley smashes their bodies together, kissing Kevin with just as much harshness as before, but, Kevin thinks, a little more desperation. Then he breaks away, circling around so he’s behind Kevin. 

The pop of the bottle opening echoes loudly through the room. Kevin tries to relax, even though electrical impulses shimmer up and down his skin, making him hotter and needier.

Elder McKinley spreads a liberal amount of lubricant over his finger. He teases at Kevin’s entrance, making Kevin whimper. Finally, he pushes his finger inside. Another finger joins very quickly. Elder McKinley sucks on Kevin’s neck as he stretches him. Kevin’s head rolls back, and he’s moaning louder than he ever had before, and somewhere in there Elder McKinley adds a third finger. And Kevin is _sure_ he’ll be allowed to come this time, because his moans don’t even sound like his anymore, and he can see blackness in the corners of his vision.

And McKinley pulls away again.

Kevin whines pathetically. “Elder, please. I need to come. Please. Please, let me come, Elder McKinley...”

“Soon, Kevin. You’ve been doing so well. You’re being very good for me.”

Elder McKinley walks around to face Kevin. Ever so slowly, he takes off his shoes and socks. He unbuckles his belt. Unzips his pants. And then finally, finally, the Elder is naked in front of him, and Kevin writhes to touch him, wincing at how raw his wrists have become. 

“Calm down, Kevin. Enjoy this, won’t you? I’ve been looking forward to it, haven’t you?”

Kevin can see just how much Elder McKinley has been looking forward to this; now that he’s naked, his arousal is clear. But Kevin is a live wire. He’s desperate. He groans.

“I see…” Elder McKinley comes close, his hot breath on Kevin’s lips, his fingers brushing Kevin’s hard, dripping cock. “I thought this might happen…” McKinley pulls on Kevin’s cock enough times to get him fairly close again, then leaves. 

Kevin is sure it’s an actual eternity this time. An entire universe must have been born and died since Elder McKinley left. He returns with something in his hand. 

“Very good, Kevin,” he murmurs. “This should do the trick…” With a surprisingly sweet, chaste kiss, Elder McKinley slides something down Kevin’s dick.

“What is that, Elder?”

“It’s a cock ring. To keep you from coming.”

Kevin whimpers. 

“I can’t have you coming too early, can I?”

“No, Elder McKinley.”

“Good. You understand.”

Elder McKinley kisses Kevin again, harder, then circles around him. There’s another loud noise as McKinley opens the bottle again. A few moments’ pause. And then Kevin can feel McKinley pressing against him. He grabs Kevin around the chest, biting at his shoulder again as he finally, finally, finally enters him.

McKinley moves far too slowly, savoring every push, every pull. His hands roam greedily over Kevin’s body, and his mouth stays near his neck, kissing and sucking all over, from his shoulder to his chin. And Kevin is screaming, feeling more sensation in his body than he ever thought was possible. He should have reached his breaking point ages ago, but the pressure _keeps building_ , a confusing mix of pleasure and pain, and the only things supporting his body now are the ropes and Elder McKinley’s arms. McKinley’s moans of pleasure keep him grounded, remind him that something about him still exists, that he isn’t entirely lost in a sea of overwhelming sensation. It’s those moans that tell him that McKinley has climaxed inside of him. 

And now, Kevin thinks. Now, he can come. But nothing happens. Elder McKinley pulls out of him, and that’s it. He doesn’t touch him, doesn’t remove the ring, nothing. All Kevin can do is float slowly back from his tipping point. And when McKinley is finally satisfied that he won’t come immediately, he takes the ring off.

“You’ve been so good for me, Kevin. Now you get what you’ve been asking for.”

Kevin can’t form words anymore. He just keens desperately. He wants to come. He _needs_ to come. 

McKinley kneels down in front of Kevin. His lips wrap around his cock. He moves just enough to stimulate him, but not quite enough for that immediate release he so desperately craves. He can’t tell what noises are coming out of him, and his legs buckle. 

And then McKinley gives him enough. He can’t figure out how to warn him. He’s coming down the Elder’s throat, and it just keeps going until everything in his body is spent, and then some. 

He thinks he blacks out for a little bit, because when he’s fully aware of what’s going on around him again, he’s out of the restraints and Connor’s applying some sort of cream to his wrists. It’s much cooler, too, and he’s wrapped in a soft blanket.

“That was… wow…” Kevin murmurs. His throat is sore, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah? It wasn’t too much?” Connor’s eyes, back to their usual blue, are full of concern.

“No, Con. It was great…” Kevin shifts so he can lean his head on Connor’s shoulder. (Even if that forces him to apply the cream one-handed.) “The red contacts were a nice touch,” he adds with a chuckle. Connor blushes.

“Well, you were the one who said the words ‘Hell dream.’ I just added to the ambience.”

“It was good. I liked it.”

“I know… I mean, in a Hell dream, no one would be, like, complimenting you all the time. But I know you like that.”

“I did.” Kevin leans into him a little more. “You were a _great_ demon, babe.”

“Thanks.” Connor laughs. Then he looks Kevin over. “Do you want me to bandage your wrists? Your ankles don’t look too bad, but your wrists are pretty raw.”

“Please and thank you.”

“I’m sorry about…” Connor glances at Kevin’s chest, neck, shoulders, and even his chin, where marks of varying sizes litter his smooth, golden skin. “ I guess I got a little carried away…”

“It’s fine,” Kevin says. “I can tell people I got into a fight with a leech.”

Connor swats him playfully. “You wanna get up, babe?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Connor helps Kevin, whose knees are still a little shaky from the fucking amazing sex he just had, off of the floor. Kevin stretches, wincing at the pain in his arms.

“Are you okay, honey?”

“A little sore,” Kevin answers. He wraps his arm around Connor, less for support and more for the feeling of closeness, and they start walking upstairs. “I could use a bath, I think.”

“A bath it is.”

Kevin kisses Connor on the cheek. “Thanks, love.”

“Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> .... or was it not a dream????? woah?????
> 
> thanks to elderr-price on tumblr for telling me what kind of sin to write


End file.
